How it started
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: Prequel to Something To Do...Lemon in Chapter 2...please read and review. Girl loves boy, boy likes girl, boy likes girls friend...they aren't friends anymore.
1. Chapter 1

"Ino~ I don't know if I should go through with this..."

"Don't worry about anything girly, from what Sakura said he's gentle." Ino smirked at the glare that was thrown her way and continued curling the ebony hair in her hands. "Hinata...Stay still!"

"I don't care if _she _got to him first..." Hinata tilted her head toward her chest, "I'm just glad I have him now—OW!"

Ino giggled to herself,"I told you to stay still. But still, arn't you a little curious about what this night might bring you?"

Hinata held her hands together under her chin and sighed .Of course she was, she had only been dreaming of this night since she was 15 and now after all this time... "Of course..." She whispered.

Ino slid a red studded hair clip in between two ringlets and smiled. "Wallah! All finished! Look—you're beautified." She turned Hinata around in her seat and watched as her friend stared in wonder at herself. Ino nodded, yeah she was that awesome. "Sooooo...Do you like?"

Hinata stared open mouthed in the mirror and nodded slowly. "Y-yeah..."

"Good-" Ino reached over and grabbed a slinky red dress off the bed and tossed it into Hinata's lap. "-Now, go get sexyfied!" She said as she nudged the shy woman toward the bathroom. "Hurry up, you've only got and hour till it's Naruto-time!"

(Two hours later)

"I just can't believe you let Ino, of all people, mess with your hair!"

Hinata smiled and nodded shyly between a mouthful of cinnamon buns. "Yeah, me either." She said after she swollowed. "D-does it look nice, N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled brightly and nodded, "Of course Hina-chan, I was just surprised. I mean, when I first saw you it was like _BAM! _And I was just like _Woah!" _He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously when Hinata ducked her head down and blushed crimson. "Hey...Hinata..."

"Hai?"

Naruto pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "You really do look amazing tonight, I'm really glad you decided to come out with me again."

Hinata blushed again before smiling, "Thank you. I'm glad I am too..." Her eyes widened slightly before closing as Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. "Naruto...kun..." She whispered as his hand came around to cup the back of her neck. Hinata remembered the first time they had kissed and every single time after that. They were engraved into her brain.

"Hinata...Are you ready to go to my place?" Naruto asked as they pulled apart. Hinata nodded and Naruto took her hand to lead her to his apartment...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : Sooo, I totally forgot the disclaimer before but I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

There it it...

Oh yeah, and I need a beta badly xD

* * *

><p><p>

Hinata moaned into the kiss as calloused hands slid under her dress. Her face was hot. Her chest was hot...Her...oh my...it was hot there too. She couldn't believe this was happening, after all this time she finally had him. " mmm Naruto-kuuuun..." She sighed as his thumb brushed against her nipple through her bra.

Naruto groaned, breaking off from the kiss, "Lace? I didn't figure you for that kind of stuff..." Naruto pulled her forward a bit and undid her bra, throwing it carelessly to the floor after he unbound her. Smirking to himself he chuckled. "See, that's better." He lifted her legs and pulled her toward him only to hook her calves around his waist, his hardness pressing into her core through panties.

Hinata bit her lip to control her moaning and fingered her dress, "What about the dress?" She asked and her eyebrows raised when he chuckled again.

Naruto leaned down toward her and nipped at her ear, "Don't worry...I'm gonna tear that thing off you..." His nose nuzzled her neck before sucking on her neck. His lips caressed her skin as he traveled from her neck to just under her collarbone. His hip pressed into her causing her to arch up into him in a silent moan. Naruto took that opportunity to bring his hands up and rip the dress right down the middle.

A small 'eek' escaped her throat when she heard ripping but was replaced by a deep appreciative moan as his lips encased her nipple in a very intimate embrace. Her thighs tightened around him and pulled him closer causing him to grunt in pleasure.

"Naked. Now. Please?" She gasped after he moved onto her other breast, suckling her into a blissful agony. He pulled away and pulled his shirt over his head as she pulled the now ruined dress from under her. Hinata paused in between , though, when Naruto pulled his jeans down and rather large member sprang to life right before her eyes. "Is that going to fit?" She said automatically, blushing in her embarrassment.

Naruto laughed and pulled her underwear the rest of the way off, his fingers sliding into her wetness. He spread his pointer and index a little before smiling, "Yeah it should." Hinata's moans seemed to get louder as his fingers pumped in and out of her; her eyes were closed tightly while her hands gripped the sheets. His thumb flicked over her clit and her head pressed back against the pillow, Ino's 'Master piece' ruined. Soon after Naruto spread her knees farther apart as he placed himself at her seeping entrance.

Hinata pulled Naruto down into a fierce kiss as he pressed into her quick and hard before freezing wide eyed. Naruto pulled away from the kiss quickly so he could stare into her pain filled eyes, his thought process momentarily halted. "You're a...You were...Why, Hinata?"

When she was able to breath without the pain shooting up to her chest, Hinata moved to peck him on the lips, "I only wanted you..." Moving her hips upward she moaned and in response he moved against her. The discussion about her Virginity could wait...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So i'm sure many of you have realized by now that I fics are really...well...depressing and you probably think I don't think Naruto is good enough for Hinata...Well, I Do, I just think they should go through a bunch of BS first. Whats a good relationship without a few affairs? Anyway, There will be a sequel to Something To Do, actually I think imma make it a multi-chapter fic so you guys can see that I do LOVE NaruHina. Lastly this Fiction is most defiantly AU because I don't know how to write fight scenes...

Onto the story

* * *

><p>Hinata's scream echoed across the walls of Naruto's apartment as she came, her legs tightening around her lover's waist and her back arching till her breasts were pressed into his face. Never had she felt like this before. Never has she thought that anything could feel this good.<p>

Naruto groaned as he spilled his seed into her before flopping down onto the bed, "That was...I've never..." He said gasping for air.

Hinata sighed blissfully and turned to lay her head on his chest, her leg wrapping around his. "Hmm?" she hummed tiredly.

He looked down at her messy hair and smiled softly before frowning, "I thought you said you had boyfriends before..."

Hinata drew circles on her boyfriends chest and nodded her head, "Yes I did."

"But...what about Kiba, why didn't you...you know...with him? I mean, weren't you guys close?"

Closing her eyes she sighed, "Kiba and I didn't even kiss, it was like...Dating my brother." There was a awkward silence for a little while before Naruto's snore ruined it. Hinata smiled and pulled the blanket to cover them. "Sweet dreams Naruto-kun...I love you" she whispered after she kissed his cheek. Laying her head down on his chest again, Hinata gave in and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Two years passed and the twenty-four year old lovers sat peacefully, under the moonlight, in their favorite park. Hinata's head leaned on Naruto's shoulder and their hands were intertwined when she looked up at him in adoration, "Naru-kun?"<p>

Naruto looked down at her and kissed her forhead, "Yeah?"

Hinata bit her lip nervously, "Are you excited?"

He blinked slowly, excited? "For...?"

Hinata smacked his chest playfully and pouted, "You know...For the wedding...and our baby..."

Naruto laughed nervously, "Of course I am Honey, I just wasn't sure which one you were talking about, ha...ha..."

Hinata was silent for a few seconds, staring at him inquisitively, before she frowned slightly and laid her head on his shoulder again. Naruto had been pretty distant lately, ever since he had climbed up the business ladder at his father's company, Hokage's Village. After his father passed he was pretty much Hokage and to Hinata, it seemed like a lot of stress on him.

She didn't mind so much though, after he came home from work he was ready to let go and she **_promised_** she'd do anything to help...Hence her pregnancy and their hurried engagement.

TBC


	4. Announcement!

**New Story!**

**05/21/2012**

**Hey guys, _"Love Child, Crimson Truth_" is the second to last fic in the series! Go check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Arigato!**


End file.
